


Holiday Cheer

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Holidays, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr and also a fill for the Uncharted Prompt Meme.The prompt for this was: First Christmas together, both Sam and Nate hide mistletoes everywhere without the other realizing, resulting in them kissing all the time.Since it works for both the Advent Calendar and for the Prompt Meme, I decided to kill two birds with one stone here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [UC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/UC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



“Hey Sam, can you give me a hand with this?”  Nathan asked as he draped a silver garland across the fireplace mantle, pausing to check to make sure that it would look all right there.  “My arms just aren’t long enough to do this all on my own.”

 

“Sure thing little brother,” Sam replied as he bounced up from the sofa when Nathan asked for his help.  “A couple of years ago, I wouldn’t have thought that I’d be hanging up Christmas decorations ever again,” he said with a chuckle as he reached out to aid Nate in putting up the sparkly decoration.

 

“And I wouldn’t have thought that I’d be spending Christmas with my big brother ever again, but here we are,” Nathan said with a smile as he glanced over towards Sam.  It was practically a _miracle_ that they were together again, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste the precious moments that they had with each other.  Which had led to some “extra” decorations that were scattered around the house that they shared with each other, and one of them _happened_ to be currently attached to the wall that was above the fireplace.  “Hey Sam, what’s that up there?”  Nathan asked as he tipped his chin up towards the decorative plant that was on the wall directly above them.

 

“Huh?”  Sam asked as he looked up to see what Nathan was talking about.  At first glance, the greenery looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it right away.  But with the time of year it currently was, it wasn’t hard for Sam to put two and two together.  “Is that mistletoe?”  Sam inquired curiously with a tilt of his head.  He wondered why he hadn’t noticed before, although he guessed it had just blended in with some of the other Christmas decorations around the house.

 

Nathan nodded while a smirk danced on his lips.  “Yeah, it sure is.  And you know what the tradition is when you’re underneath the mistletoe, right?”

 

Sam just chuckled as he gave a nod of his head.  “I sure do,” he said as he moved in a little closer to his younger brother, sliding a hand over Nathan’s hip.  “But if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he murmured before leaning in to press his lips upon Nathan’s.

 

Nathan closed his eyes when Sam kissed him, dropping the garland from his hands due to the pleasant distraction of his brother’s warm lips.  It didn’t take long before he really _was_ thoroughly distracted, mostly due to Sam’s roving hands and mouth, and decorating was soon forgotten when Sam led him over to the couch to do more _pleasurable_ things instead.  Which was fine by Nate; they had all _day_ to decorate, there was no reason why they couldn’t take a break and finish up afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on in the evening, once the decorations _finally_ got put up, and _this_ time with fewer distractions, Nathan was heading towards the kitchen with intentions to figure out what to do for dinner.  He wasn’t sure what they all had on hand, nor did he really have an idea what to prepare.  Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, humming as he was walking along, something caught his eye above the doorway.  “What in the…” Nathan said to himself as he craned his neck while looking up at the doorframe.  It was another piece of mistletoe, but _this_ particular one was one that he hadn’t hung up.  “Sam!”  Nathan called out for his older brother as he turned around, and was surprised to feel familiar hands slipping around his waist.

 

“Looks like you found another one,” Sam said with a chuckle as he tugged Nathan in closer, unable to stop grinning at his younger brother’s discovery.

 

“Did you put that one up there?”  Nathan demanded, although he couldn’t help himself from smiling, finding his older brother’s grin to be contagious.

 

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about,” Sam replied as he leaned in to gently touch his forehead against Nathan’s, and then moved in for a kiss.

 

Nathan easily returned the kiss, smiling underneath Sam’s lips the entire time, and then pulled away with a laugh.  “You’re a horrible liar,” he said as he looked up to meet his older brother’s gaze.

 

“Yeah well, at least give me some points for trying?”  Sam pleaded as he gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.  “Anyway, what’s for dinner?”  He asked as he dipped down to press a kiss to the crook of Nathan’s neck.

 

“Maybe we should get Chinese?  Somehow I’m not in the mood for cooking now,” Nathan suggested with a small sigh and a tilt of his head.  Sam’s lips upon his skin felt nice, _really_ nice, and he _kind of_ didn’t want him to stop.

 

“Works for me,” Sam murmured before moving in to kiss Nathan again and nudging him towards the wall with his hips.  It was a good thing that the Chinese restaurant they frequented stayed open late.

 

* * *

 

 

As he heard the water running in the bathroom while Sam was getting ready for bed, Nathan was busy affixing yet another piece of mistletoe, this time to the headboard above their bed.  He grinned after he had it set in place, leaning back to admire his handiwork, but then quickly dove under the comforter when he heard the faucet shut off.  Nathan grabbed the book that he had currently been reading from the nearby nightstand, and pretended to be engrossed in its contents while acting casual about the decoration that was now hanging above his head.

 

Sam gave a yawn and a stretch as he stepped into the bedroom, clad in nothing else but a pair of red plaid boxer shorts, ready to hit the sack for the night.  But as he slid into the bed that he shared with Nathan, he couldn’t help but notice the _addition_ to their bedframe that he was pretty sure _wasn’t_ there before.  Sam chuckled as he pointed to the piece of mistletoe that was adoring their bed.  “Hey Nathan, what’s that?”

 

“Hmm, what’s what?”  Nathan asked as he lowered his book just enough so that he could glance at Sam from over its pages, but hiding the smirk that was currently tugging at his lips. 

 

“You _know_ what I mean,” Sam answered with a playful grin of his own, crawling right next where his little brother was sitting.  “You’re not such a great liar yourself, you know,” he said as he gently tugged Nathan’s book from his hands, but being careful to mark the page that he was on before he closed it and pushed it aside.

 

“I never _said_ I was,” Nathan clarified as he moved in closer to Sam before leaning in to steal a kiss from his older brother’s lips, finding that he tasted like mint.  “Does the mistletoe bother you?  Are you going to have to sleep on the couch tonight?”  Nathan playfully teased after breaking the kiss and pulling away to look at his brother.

 

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe I should pull it down from above the bed and wear it on my belt,” Sam joked with a waggle of his eyebrow.  “If you know what I’m getting at.”

 

Nathan burst out laughing at Sam’s words and slid out from underneath the comforter.  “You don’t need to go to that trouble,” he said with a crooked smirk as he clambered over his older brother in order to settle himself between Sam’s legs.

 

“Thank _god_ ,” Sam breathed as he felt the pads of Nathan’s fingers slide under the waistband of his boxer shorts.


End file.
